Life
by hugu2233
Summary: Nick and Miley have not seen each other for 10 years and a lot has changed since then
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

NICK'S POV

work, always the same, when I decided i wanted to start my own business I thought it would be more fun than this. I am the richest 25 year old in the world and I can do anything I want date anyone I want, but no one will ever be the same again, why did she have to leave, 5 years we were together then one day out of the blue she leaves, no note no goodbye, no nothing. To this day I still wonder what happened.

Miley's POV

"Mumma?" thats my 10 year old daughter, "Yes sweetie" When will I get to meet my daddy?" she has been asking me the same question since she saw all her friends wiht heir dads, I can't bring myself to say that I left him 10 years ago. "Honey..." "Mom please,you have been saying the same thing ever since i first asked, soon, but when, I want to know who my dad is?" "Ok sweetie you want to meet your daddy, I will make that happen." then I did something that I haven't done in a long time, I called him...

NO POV

Nick's secratary (NS): -Hello, Jonas corp how may I help?  
>M:urn.. hello, I was wondering if I could speak to Nick Jonas please?<br>NS: Could I ask who is speakin  
>M: I'm an old friend, please can I talk to him it is important.<br>NS: Sure I'll pt you straight through-presses a button on the telephone-  
>N: -Picks up the phone- Nick Jonas speaking.<br>M: -Hearing his voice touched all the emotions in her body which resulted in a tear running down her cheek- N-Nick?  
>N: -He froze his eyes wide, he couldn't decide whether he as happy, or angry- Miley?<br>M: Nick there is something I need to tell you, can we meet?  
>N: sure come to my office today at 1:00<br>M: ok I'll be there. - she put the phone down and started crying?-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AT ONE

M: -walks up to the reception desk- excuse me I have a meeting with Nick Jonas?  
>R: -Looks up- Sorry mr Jonas in on a lunch break, he has no meeting during lunch.<br>M: Oh this isn't a work meeting, this is more of a reunion.  
>R: -Looks up again and sighs- Floor 10 3rd door on the left. The elevators over there. -She points to a few metal doors behind Miley-<br>M: Thank you -She walks toward she elevators and goes to the 10th floor.

MILEY'S POV

Walking towards his office door has to be the most scariest thing I have ever done, I finallly reach his door and I knockd, I heard a women tell me to come inso I did. Then I saw him sitting there working on his computer, the women had now left the room and sat at the small desk outside his office,"You always were a hard worker" He looked up and his eyes met mine, those beautiful brown orbs looking deep deep into my soul, "Hi Nick" The next think i fell is his arms wrapped around me, and I sub-conciously wrapped mine around his "I missed you" he whispered into my ear, his hot breath running down my neck, sending chills up my body.

NO POV

N: -pulls away from the hug and sits down- please sit down -He says motioning to the seat in front of him-  
>M: -Sits down and looks at him- Nick there is something I need to tell you...<br>N: -Interrupting her - Miley Why did you leave?  
>M:-Looks down- Nick, the reason I left was because I was pregnant, and I didn't want to ruin your life , I mean you were destined for greatness, look at how much you achieved without me, and if i stayed, I would've held you back and I couldn't live with that.<br>N: -Looking shocked- Wait, I have a child?  
>M: -Nodding her head- A girl, she's 10 years old and her name is Rosemarie Sarah Jonas<br>N: -Looks Miley dead in the eye- You gave her my surname?  
>M: -Nods her head again- even though I left, you are still her dad so she had a right to have your surname.<br>N: Can I meet her?  
>M: -Looks shocked and a little relieved- Wait your not, mad at the fact that I left you and took your child which you had no knowledge of?<br>N :smiles a little- I'm sad that I wasn't there for 10 years of her life,but I'm not mad, -Leans back in his chair- Now when do I get to meet her- well she finishes scholl at 3 if you want you could come over tonight for dinner.  
>N:I would like that.<br>M: Okay, well here is my adress so come by around 7 and we can have dinner.  
>N: Ok -Stands up as she does and hugs her again, this time when they pull apart he leans in and kisses her- I missed that.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

M: Rosie wash up dinner is almost ready-Miley called upstairs to her daughter, then there is a nick at the door, she opens it- Hi.  
>N: -Smiling- Hi<br>M: -moves aside-come in please  
>N: -Moves inside, and looks around-<br>m: -I know this place is not like the big condos you live in, but its home, -smiling- N: -Looks at her- I like it, its very cosy.  
>M: -Looking at him- Well you did always say a big house makes the people in it feel very distant.<br>N: that is true.  
>R: -Running down the stairs- Mommy I'm ready can we please eat now?<br>M: -Looks at her daughter- In a minute sweetie, first I want to introduce you to someone -She motions for Nick to come closer- Honey you know you say how you always wanted to know who your dad is, well here he is, -She said motioning to Nick-  
>R: -Looks up to her dad, and suddenly runs into him crying and hugging him-<br>N: -picks her up also having tears in his eyes- hey baby girl  
>M: -gets very emotional at the little bonding session her daughter and the love of his life are having.- Right lets eat!<p>

AFTER DINNER

-Rosie is now in bed-

M: -sitting on the couch with Nick- Okay I think we need to talk  
>N: About?<br>M: the kiss...Nick what was that  
>N: I-I just had to do it, its been 10 years Miley, I missed you, and if its ok with you I would like to take you on a first date?<br>M: ...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

NICK'S POV

She was hesisitant for so long i as sure she was going to say no, well until she spoke anyways. "Nick, seeing you again after 10 years has been amazing, but I don't think I can go out with you, well not again, its just too much history, and I'm pretty sure you haven't forgiven me yet for leaving." "Miley, I promised myself when you left that if I ever saw you again, if I ever had the chance to hold you again that I would never let go, and I'm not going to, so please just one date, plus you owe me for leaving and not telling me about my child" Sh sighed then she told me "Okay fine I'll go on a date with you." " Great be ready by 7:30 on Saturday" and with that we exchanged numbers and I left.

SATURDAY AT 7:30

MILEY'S POV

Ok here I am all dressed up waiting for Nick. My mum was over looking after Rosie She was also staying the night in case me and Nick finished our date late. then tehre was a nock on the door and there was nick looking very handsome as always. "Wow you look beautiful Miley" he told me and I couldn't help but blush. "Ready to go" he asked I nodded my head and he took my hand and started to lead me to his brand new rolls royce, "Nice car" I told him, "Thanks he said, but I don't really like it. Its too showy in my opinion" "Always the same Nick, never caring about materials, good to know you haven't changed" We drove for at least 10 more minutes until we arrived at the beach, I remember this beach this is where we conceived Rosie, and I gotta say sex on the beach is walked along the the sand until we got to our spot, this was a private part of the beach that know one knew about but me and Nick, when we got there all I could do was gasp...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

MILEY'S POV

Wow I can't believe Nick went through all this trouble just to do this for me, the setting the place, this is the same as our 3rd year anniversary, the table for two diner but the beach under a beautiful night sky. "Wow Nick this is beautiful" "Yes it is but it is nothing compared to you" "Wow Nick you always were one for the cheesy lines." "Well it got you to sleep with me so I'm not complaining"I blushed and playfully slapped his arm "shut up" We sat sown and had a beautiful dinner and we sat and talked about the olden day and then something happened, he started to lean in and I got so lost in his eyes that I didn't move he kissed ,e and I kissed back and the next thing I knew it was morning and Nick and I were lying naked in the sandy beach.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

MILEY'S POV

I quickly got up and started to put my cloths back on, when I heard Nick say something. "Miley?" I didn't answer him. "Miley what's wrong?" I had finished getting dressed grabbed my bag and started to walk away while calling a Taxi to come and get me. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder which forces me to stop and turn around. "Where are you going?"  
>I didn't answer I just shrugged his hand off and continued walking till I reached the pavement and waited for the taxi. I just know when I get home there will be a broken little girl waiting for me.<p>

-When Miley arrives at home-

I walked through the front door and was immediately met by a pair of bloodshot eyes they were my daughters she must have been crying all night, I quickly run over to her and scoop her into my arms, "I am so sorry" I whispered into her ear.  
>"Mummy why didn't you come home? I thought something bad had happened." She whimpered. God I hate myself for not coming home last night, I hate myself for sleeping with Nick. "I promise to never do it again, so how about now you dry your eyes smile your beautiful smile and m and you can gout buy loads of junk food, rent some good movies come home, and have a girlie day in? How does that sound?" "Ok" she then quickly ran upstairs to change out of her pyjamas and I went to have a shower.<p>

-When they return home from the store-

"Mum can we watch Marley and me first?" "Sure now let's go and change into our pyjamas and snuggle under a blanket on the sofa". She ran so fast to her room she looked like a little blur. My phone started to buzz; I looked down at it and saw it was Nick calling. I know I can't ignore him forever. "Hello" I said answering my phone. "Hey, I think we need to talk." "Nick now is not a good time; could we meet tomorrow and talk at like 11?" "Hmm tomorrow is Sunday right?" he asked but I didn't answer. "Yeah sure meet by Starbucks downtown?" "Yeah see you there." I then hang up the phone. I know I am being really cold towards him, but I can't think about him right now cause, every time I do it reminds me that I left my beautiful girl all night. I then went upstairs and changed my cloths.

-At midnight-

After watching 4 films back to back I could see Rosie was about to fall asleep, but she is insisting she isn't tired, wow she is so stubborn a trait she got from me. "Come on sweetie go to bed, you're seeing Sam tomorrow and you need to be well rested" I could see her nodding her head with her eyes closed, I picked her up and started to make my way up to her room, "Mummy?" "Yes sweetie?" "Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" I smiled "Sure" I took her to my room and laid her down on my bed, and started too pulled away from her when she grabbed my arm. "Where are you going?" "I will be right back, just going to go and turn the TV off." I walked downstairs and turned off the TV and cleaned all the rubbish from the living room, I turned off the lights and went to my room, when I walked in, I saw my amazing daughter sleeping I lay down in bed careful not to wake her and she rolls over into my arms, I hold her tight as I too fall into a deep slumber.


End file.
